Cooling an internal combustion engine represents a parasitic load on the engine because the cooling pump takes power provided by the internal combustion engine and uses that power to pump a cooling fluid or coolant through the internal combustion engine. If the size of the pump could be reduced by using a portion of the waste heat produced by an engine to assist in pumping the cooling fluid, the parasitic load would be reduced, increasing the efficiency of the internal combustion engine.